Conventionally, as described in a Patent Document 1, a vehicle speed to which would, in future, be reached on a basis of the present vehicle speed and an acceleration (hereinafter, referred to as a read-ahead (or look-ahead) vehicle speed) is estimated and, using this read-ahead vehicle speed, a gear shift control is carried out. This can prevent the gear shift from being generated with a delay from a preset gear shift line especially ata time of an abrupt deceleration. Therefore, an excessively slow of an engine revolution, or so forth can be suppressed and a driveability is improved.
However, since an actual vehicle speed is not so varied but the read-ahead vehicle speed is varied depending upon a difference in the deceleration, the read-ahead vehicle speed traverses an up-shift line and the up-shift is executed by only slightly loosening a brake pedal by a driver during a down-shift in the deceleration. That is to say, the driver continues to depress the brake pedal. In spite of the fact that the deceleration is requested, the up-shift is continuously generated after the down-shift. Consequently, a, so-called, shift busy feeling occurs in which the engine speed is repeatedly varied.